


Powers

by Fire_Bear



Series: Tumblr Requests [29]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (sort of), Fake Rescue, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marvel Universe, Minor Violence, Superheroes, asking someone out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 23:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9147079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Bear/pseuds/Fire_Bear
Summary: Arthur is minding his own business when Alfred (aka Spider-Man) asks him to help ask out Matthew Williams.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zeplerfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeplerfer/gifts).



> For the prompt: “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”
> 
> It’s from Arthur’s POV and you’ll see why while you’re reading. Hopefully you know who he’s supposed to be but, originally, I was going to give him different powers and just not have hero names for them. Also, I only took the Marvel characters powers and left the Hetalia characters as is.
> 
> And, before that, it was supposed to just be a really stupid plan that I was either too clever or too stupid to think of. But, eh, this works.
> 
> But also want to let you know that I only know about certain characters from Marvel from trailers and things on Tumblr. They don't appear but the characters are in the same situation. I don't read comics that much, see...

As the 'invitation' had suggested, Arthur was sitting at the edge of a building, waiting for Alfred to show up. Far below, the city continued as normal, cars slowly meandering through the streets and people strolling along. He wondered what it was like to be them, only vaguely aware of the big issues in the world and ignoring danger until someone had to swoop in and save them.

_And then they don't even thank you_ .

Rolling his eyes, Arthur ignored the voice. Instead, he perked up as he spotted a red blur swinging closer to the high-rise. He stood, uncaring that he was so close to the edge and waited for him. Finally, the red-and-blue wonder clambered over the edge and crouched a few feet from him.

“Hello, Alfred,” Arthur said, smiling at him from behind his mask. “What was so urgent that we had to meet?”

Alfred pulled up his mask to reveal his grin. “Hiya, Artie. How's it going?”

“Fine,” Arthur replied, frowning at him. “What's the problem?”

The grin disappeared, replaced with an anxious expression. “I, er... You remember that guy I told you about?”

“What, the guy you fancy? What was his name again...? Martin?”

“Matthew.”

“Right. What about him?”

“It's just... I need your help.”

“You need my help to do what? Has he been kidnapped?” Arthur reached up to grab the reassuring handle of one of his katanas.

“No! No.” Alfred looked sheepish as he shifted, dropping down onto the roof so he could pace. “I... Er, I... wanna ask him out.”

Letting his hand drop, Arthur watched him walk up and down. After a while, he began to pace alongside him, still on the edge. “You came to me for romantic advice? What's wrong with the Frog?”

“Well... I have a plan.”

“Oh, dear Lord,” sighed Arthur, closing his eyes momentarily. Because they were shut, he nearly walked off the edge of the building: Alfred used his webbing to pull him back.

“What?” Alfred demanded, pouting.

“Your plans aren't exactly... successful, are they?”

“But this one'll work!”

“Oh, really? What is it?”

Alfred told him. Arthur despaired.

“This is, without a doubt, the stupidest plan you've ever had,” Arthur told him. He thought about it for a few more seconds before giving in. “And, because it's the stupidest plan in the world, I'm in.”

* * *

So Arthur found himself lurking at the corner of an alley, waiting for a certain Matthew Williams. His research had told him that the guy was a lawyer (which he found weird since Alfred was still a journalism student – how had they met?) so he wasn't too far from court, something that made him a little anxious even after all these years. Thankfully, Matthew was blind and he seemed to walk home alone every day. He wouldn't see Arthur coming.

Which was a good thing because he didn't want to be recognised by the man. After all, if Alfred's plan worked ( _ha!_ ), Arthur didn't want the guy to hate him later. It would be rather awkward.

Finally, a man with blond hair, a red jacket and chunky sunglasses appeared further down the street. A seeing stick was in front of him, sweeping across the pavement. The road was empty save for him and Arthur was, once again, relieved. He didn't want people trying to kill him because he'd attacked a blind man – dying really stung.

Movement from above caught his attention and he glanced up to find Alfred sitting there, waving his arm to catch his attention. He gave Arthur a thumbs up and then he backed off into the shadows. Arthur sighed. 

Arthur waited until the man was directly in front of him to grab the wooden stick he had acquired. Then he attacked, swinging the pole towards him. It whipped through the air – and was stopped by Matthew between his hands, his seeing stick looped onto his wrist. Arthur stilled. What the hell had just happened? He was sure he'd been quiet.

Without warning, Matthew turned, grabbed the pole tighter and pulled it out of Arthur's hands. Feeling cornered as Matthew stalked towards him, Arthur grabbed a knife from his belt, deciding that injuring him to stop him in his tracks would be acceptable to Alfred. Probably. However, when he swiped at him, Matthew blocked the knife with his seeing stick and sent it into the air. Arthur watched it arc up and down – and straight into Matthew's outstretched hand.

Which flicked out and instantly slit Arthur's throat.

_Damn_ , thought Arthur.  _That's going to stain._

_You wear a red suit._

Ignoring the voice again, he decided that whoever this person was, it couldn't be Matthew. It must have been a trap, perhaps for Alfred. So he reached up for his katana and-

A spider swooped down between Arthur and Matthew and held up his hands. “Wait! Stop!”

“Alfred?” asked Matthew, cocking his head.

“Mattie...”

“Are you working with this man?”

“It was... Er. Maybe we should explain somewhere private.”

There was a pause while Matthew considered it. “All right. Follow me.”

* * *

Matthew's flat was tidy and organised as Arthur had expected. There was also, however, a punching bag and other martial arts paraphernalia. He wandered around the set-up, appreciating it, and listened to the other two.

“Okay. Maybe I should tell you a secret of mine...” Alfred was saying.

“Which is?” Matthew responded, face blank. Arthur supposed he was reserving judgement.

Alfred took a deep breath. “I'm... Er... Spider-Man.”

The short pause that followed was heavy, Matthew's lips pursed as he considered. Then: “I'm Daredevil.”

“I'm being serious!” cried Alfred, face scrunched up as if he was holding back tears.

“So am I.”

Another silence. Arthur considered introducing himself but decided to wait. Instead, he poked at the punching bag, watching it swing ever so slightly.

“Seriously?!” exclaimed Alfred.

“Yes,” answered Matthew and, possibly sensing Alfred's rising excitement, added, “Why were you trying to kill me?”

“I wasn't! I swear!”

“Then how do you explain the man over there?” Matthew inclined his head towards Arthur and the mercenary came closer.

“Sorry,” he said, holding out a hand. “I'm Arthur. Don't worry about me. I'm just a friend. I don't kill people.”

_Often_ , added the voice.

“Why did you attack me, then?”

“Sorry,” Arthur repeated. “Got the wrong guy.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. And Alfred saved you.  _Fancy_ that.”

Frantically, Alfred shook his head, waving his arms in an effort to make Arthur cease and desist. Matthew turned his head towards him and he stopped, freezing in place. They stared at each other. “Er...” said Alfred.

“I think this is where I take my leave,” Arthur told them, already heading towards the door. “Don't worry about me. I'll see myself out. Have fun.” And, with that, he hurried off to leave Alfred with the awkward situation. He was sure he'd be able to smooth things over.

And, a few months later, when the two heroes were dating, Arthur breathed a sigh of relief – Alfred now had someone else to push his crazy plans onto.


End file.
